


Balancing Act

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, First Time, Flying, Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Relationships: Dreadwing/original female character
Kudos: 3





	Balancing Act

All flight frames, from the daintiest of Seekers to the largest crafts naturally needed room to fly. They all craved the wind blowing across their bodies, soaring at their top speeds. It was part of their bare processing, natural instinct.

To handle that instinct, they all were born or created with basic flight skills. A flight frame who couldn't fly might as well have been born a grounder. All fliers could fly and any that were disabled from doing so were lesser.

Dreadwing sat on the outside of the Nemesis, the cool night air running over his heated frame. He'd been flying off some energy, his instinct settling with the heat. Now, he relaxed, simply enjoying the sweet air that Earth provided.

He turned slightly when the door slid open and Cascade walked out. She blinked at him in surprise, her wings straightening up slightly. He raised a hand in greeting and motioned for her to carry on with whatever she was doing. No need for him to interrupt her.

She walked over to him and smiled politely. "Hello, Commander. Nice night for a flight?"

He nodded, looking out over the ocean they were hovering over. "It is. Need to stretch your wings?"

She shifted and nodded, her wings fluttering nervously. "I do. Can you watch me?"

He raised an eyebrow, focusing on her. "Pardon?"

She twisted her digits together, lightly tapping the sharpened ends together. "I have bad balance and tend to go off somewhere to run into something. I'm sorry for asking, I'm sure you have something more important you'd rather be doing."

He shook his head. "I have nothing to do, Cascade. Let's fly together. I'll right you if you do go off course."

She smiled brightly and took a step back before transforming into her alt mode, a Phenom 100. He stared for a moment at the smooth curve before she took off slowly, dropping off the edge before flying up. He shook his head quickly and stepped off, letting himself drop before transforming and flying next to her.

He forced himself to fly slowly beside her and watched as she tilted to the side. He gently nudged his wing under hers to straighten it out. "Careful. Don't overcorrect."

He pulled away and she settled, still cruising slowly. "Sorry I'm slow. I don't even think I could hit mach 1."

"Don't be. Let's fly, I'll help you stay straight."

She practically buzzed with energy as she sped up. He chuckled softly and easily kept pace with her.

They flew together for a while, occasionally doing a small roll or dipping the tips of their wings into the ocean water. She once soared a little too closely to the water and he watched as she fumbled to pull up straight. He'd managed to slide under her and force her up, helping her back on the Nemesis.

She transformed and shook off quickly, her wings fluttering. "I'm so sorry, I knew I'd mess up sooner or later."

He transformed and gently patted her arm. "You did great, you're not as bad as you think you are. Now, let's go get washed off. Salt water is terrible for joints."

She nodded. "Thanks for flying with me."

He smiled slightly and followed her back inside. "It's no problem at all. Would you like some assistance getting your wing joints cleaned?"

She blinked and looked up at him, her wings raising slightly. "Really?"

He nodded, suddenly hesitant. Perhaps he had overstepped. She and Starscream had helped him before, and he helped them in return, but that wasn't at night, when most mechs were sleeping and the screechy jet was absent.

She smiled, offering her arm. "Sounds great. Thank you so much."

He chuckled softly and gently took her arm. "You don't need to thank me so much. It's only a courtesy."

She giggled softly and quieted down as they walked through the halls to his quarters. He let her go in first and waited just a moment before following her, the door sliding shut behind him. He didn't want her to feel crowded or uncomfortable by any means.

She walked to the washracks and he heard the water start. Steam wafted up and he walked into the smaller room. She already stood under the hot spray of water, twisting this way and that.

He inhaled sharply and felt his plating flare out slightly, his wings perking up from his lower back. For once he was thankful he wasn't a Seeker and his wings were more firmly on his lower back than his shoulder blades.

She glanced up and flushed, her wings spreading out slightly. "Sorry, I just was starting to itch."

He shook his head, stepping towards her. "Salt water tends to itch after it settles, it's understandable."

She smiled slightly and stepped to the side, giving him more than enough room under the water. He relaxed as the hot filtered water rinsed away most of the salt. He closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, feeling the water slowly relax him.

He heard her move behind him and felt a rag gently rub along his wings. He forced a shudder down and kept still as she gently washed his wings, her slim digits guiding the soft cloth between the joints. His wings flared out responsively and he bit his glossa as she rubbed the cloth over the exposed parts.

She started up his back, the unscented solvent helping wash away any lingering dirt that clung to the hard to reach space. She continued dipping her digits into the joints and lightly massaged them. His plating was thicker and much more solid than her own, so while dirt was harder to get in between them, it was harder to get out too.

She swallowed thickly and worked her way up, practically standing on her toes once she reached his shoulders. She adjusted her stance slightly and squeaked when her balance was thrown off, sending her falling into his back. She gripped his shoulders tightly.

He straightened up and turned his head, looking down at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly and got her pedes under her before standing up straight. "Yes! I'm sorry about that."

He shook his head, turning around to face her. "Your balance might need recalibration, it's not your fault. Now, let's get you cleaned off."

She smiled and handed him the rag, taking his place under the water and facing the wall. "Thanks." He gently washed the solvent along her wings, pausing when they spread wider. She tilted her head down and he slowly slid the rag between the sensitive components. He gently dipped his digits in to wash away the grime, lightly massaging the small parts. 

Dreadwing silently prayed to Primus as he watched the dirty suds run down the drain. She was physically sending him signs she wanted to bond with him. Even her field was flared out, brushing against his even if his was reeled in.

He continued to gently rub between her wings, sliding the rag down along her spine. Her wings visibly shuddered, spreading out as wide as they could go. Her cooling fans audibly kicked on and she glanced back up at him.

"Commander?"

He dropped the rag. "Call me Dreadwing, Cascade."

She slowly turned and looked up at him, her wings scraping against the wall. "I feel... charged."

He nodded, his optics latched onto hers. "It's unhealthy to leave it on its' own. As your commander, it's only right that I assist you in what I caused."

She blinked and took a tiny step back when he bent down. She squeaked in surprise when he easily lifted her and gripped his shoulders tightly, digits curling around a curved spike. "Oh! There's really no need, Comma - Dreadwing. I can - I can take care of it myself."

He shook his head and laid her back on his berth, teeking the aphrension in her field. "Are you still sealed?"

She squirmed and looked away from him, still holding on his shoulder plating.

He chuckled softly and gently cupped her cheek, holding himself up with his other hand. "I will be gentle. I would never harm one of my own."

She shifted slightly and glanced up at him. "Promise?"

He nodded firmly, staring down into her pretty optics. "If you genuinely want me to stop, you only need to say so."

She nodded, inhaling a deep breath. "Thank you."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Now, relax. I will take care of you."

She smiled slightly and turned her head, tilting her chin up to press her lips to his. He slowly kissed her back and slid his digits down her chest plating, dipping them between the dark plating to brush the sensitive sensors underneath.

She shuddered and arched into him, her digits curling tighter around his shoulder spikes. He slid his servos down to her hips and paused at a soft click. He blinked and pulled away to look down, seeing her interface panel open and her valve exposed.

She let out a soft whine and raised her servos to cover her face, looking away. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled and dipped a digit down to brush against her valve lips. "Don't be. It's more than a compliment that I'm still good with my servos."

She shuddered and bit her lower lip. "That feels good."

He nodded and repeated the motion, slowly rubbing her damp valve. Lubricant gathered on his digit and he slowly lowered himself, pushing her upwards. She fumbled slightly and leaned back against the wall, looking down at him.

He laid on his chest and patted her thigh. "Relax, this will feel nice."

She nodded and loosely gripped his shoulders. He settled down and slid a claw along the damp valve lips, admiring the soft purple biolights scattered around the larger node. He gently slid his digit in, moving it slowly and watching as lubricant gathered. The lubricant glistened every so slightly, giving her biolights an even better shine. 

He briefly wondered if her spike was as pretty before he lowered his head to slowly lick along her valve. She seemed more interested in using her valve anyway. She moaned softly and rested her head back, letting her optics close.He held her thighs apart and kept slowly licking, glancing up at her.

He hummed softly and slowly licked faster, rubbing over her node with the ridges along his glossa. She moaned louder and tightened her grip, tugging on the spikes. He lightly smirked and focused on her node, feeling her energy field thicken with arousal.

Cascade felt her voice crackle with static as her charge finally released. She inhaled quickly as Dreadwing pulled away and felt him uncurl her fingers from his shoulder plating. She blinked as her optics focused on him and squirmed at his smirk.

Dreadwing smirked and loosely held onto her hand in his. "Enjoy that?"

She nodded slightly. "I did, a lot. Can we... continue?"

He chuckled softly and gently held her hips. "Of course we can. I'll make it very pleasurable for you, I swear it." 

She smiled, loosely hugging his shoulders. "I know you will."

He leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers, sliding the malleable plates together. She hummed softly and tightened her grip on his shoulders, pulling him closer. She slid her legs around his waist, feeling his servos slide down to pull her under him.

She softly squeaked and her wings flared out, pressing back against the bed. He pulled away and licked his lips, staring down at her. She looked positively beautiful, her wings splayed out, her lips wet, her optics wide, her energy field pulsing with lust, and her interface panel open and near his own closed one.

He lightly kissed her and slid his interface panel open, his spike extending and rubbing against her sensitive node. She gasped softly and gripped his shoulders, arching into him. He softly groaned as her slick glided along the head of his spike.

She moaned softly and settled back when he placed a hand on her hip. She blinked up at him and softly mumbled, "Can you fuck me now?"

He paused at the human terminology and smirked, catching her lips in his for a deep kiss. She softly squeaked in surprise and gripped the edge of his shoulder plating, her digits sliding under to rub the sensor nodes underneath. He shuddered and slowly pulled away, licking his lips.

"This will hurt a bit. Breaking a seal isn't pleasant but I will make it the best I can."

She nodded and lightly kissed him, sliding her leg up over his hip. "I trust you."

He smiled softly and returned her kiss, gently gripping her hip as he slid his spike along her wet valve. Lubricant gathered on his spike and he slowly pushed the tip against her opening, sliding into her tight heat.

He stopped when he felt her seal and kissed her, tilting his head slightly. He slid his glossa along hers and slowly pushed forward, feeling the seal give before breaking. She gasped sharply and pressed her claws against his shoulders, peeling the paint.

He kept pushing forward and stopped when his pelvic plating met hers. He pulled away from their kiss and ducked his head down to gently nip along her neck cables. She moaned softly and relaxed, her valve unclenching slowly.

She clung to him and panted softly, tilting her head back as he continued to pamper her. Her entire body felt better than good, from the tips of her wings to her very protoform. A light charge ran through her protoform, making all of her sensors feel heightened.

He dipped his claws in her hip joint and gently rubbed over several sensitive sensory nodes. "Cascade?"

She moved her hips slightly and moaned softly, tightening her grip on his shoulders. "Ye - yeah?" 

He lightly kissed her and smiled softly. "You feel wonderful."

She nodded slightly and he felt her valve clench around his spike. "You do, too. Can you...?"

He nodded and slid his lips along hers, guiding her into a kiss as he started moving his hips. He softly groaned as her valve clenched to his spike as he pulled out. He slowly moved as she relaxed, her calipers easing their grip.

The sensations of the heated base of his spike rubbing her exterior node and the ridges dragging against her inner sensory clusters and nodes had her charge skyrocketing, lubricant practically pouring out of her valve and slicking the way. Another overload washed over her swiftly and her short claws peeled the paint on his shoulders, her loud moan cackling with static.

He started moving faster and rougher, tightening his grip on her thigh plating. Her lingering charge had her touch like raw electricity, sending more energy through his protoform and down into his very struts. His wings flared out, giving her more access to the sensitive joints, and his impending overload sending him over with her charged touch.

His transfluid spilled into her with several long, slow thrusts and he had half a mind to keep himself up instead of crushing her. He reset his optics a few times, forcing them to focus quicker on her.

Cascade was slumped back against the berth, her optics off and her fans whirling quickly. Her arms were dropped by her sides and her wings had settled, their joints sore from stretching out and displaying. She had several scuff marks and visible paint transfers and possibly a small dent or two, but otherwise looked thoroughly content and pleased.

He slowly pulled away from her and she moaned softly, her valve clenching. She softly whined, "Dreaaaddd..."

He chuckled softly and gently picked her up, one arm sliding between her wings and the other under her knees. "We should clean off and sleep. It's far too late to still be awake."

She softly whined again, her voice spiking with static, but she didn't protest as he carried her to his washrack. He started it for the second time in one day and stood under the cool water, his own fans still spinning as steam rose from where water met his hot plating. He retracted his spike after letting the water run over it and closed the panel.

He adjusted his hold on her to slide her to stand and held her waist, guiding her to lean back against him. He grabbed the cloth and started gently guiding it over her, rubbing away most of his paint and scuff marks. He chuckled softly when he lifted her servos, seeing his paint under the claws.

She squirmed some and curled her digits over his, hiding her claws. "Sorry."

He shook his head, guiding her to uncurl her digits and gently slipping his claws under hers to clean them out. "It's quite alright, Cascade. I haven't interfaced since the war was at it's height on Cybertron, so knowing I did so good is a compliment."

She smiled, relaxing back into him, her helm lightly thunking against his chest. "I've never interfaced until now. How many times did I overload? Three? Is that normal?"

He nodded, gently rubbing the cloth over a dent in her hip plate. Her self repair would fix it over recharge. "Valves can overload several times before a spike can a single time. I apologize for not asking sooner, but do you prefer your valve or spike?"

She slowly turned around, her privacy panel still open and her valve still dripping but her spike was still tucked away behind its panel. "I have used my spike before for myself, but I've never used it on anyone else. And tonight was the first time I've had anything happen to my valve. I suppose we'll have to try again with my spike."

He handed her the cloth at her tug and stepped back a half step, giving her space to help him wash off. "Well, I don't mind taking spike. And my berth has a permanent open invitation for you. Regardless if you want to interface or not."

She let out a happy little purr, smiling widely up at him. "Thank you, Dreadwing. I used to sleep with my carrier and sire before..."

He gently squeezed her servo in his. "I used to share with my brother as well, before his mission brought him here. Perhaps we will both sleep easier with each other."

She nodded and squeezed his servo back before setting the cloth to the side. She glanced down and squirmed, looking away. "I need to... to, uh, clean my valve."

He smiled and nodded. The post-interfacing shyness was often cute. "Of course. I'll leave you to it."

She smiled up at him and waited for him to step out the washroom before swiftly cleaning her valve, silently thanking him for keeping the water cool enough to not bother the sensitive mesh. She turned off the water and flicked out her wings quickly, spinning her fans and flaring out her plating to dry off her protoform. She knew from personal experience a wet protoform was miserable to recharge with and risked a cold.

Stepping out the washroom, she saw Dreadwing wiping off the mess. She let out a soft squeak of embarassment and looked away when he looked up at her, hearing him chuckle softly. She peeked up and smiled slightly, lightly pressing her claws together.

He tossed the rags aside and laid down on his back, moving close to the wall. He held out his arms and smiled at her. "Let's recharge, Cascade. We both have duties to attend to tomorrow."

She nodded and walked over, carefully laying down on her side and moving close to him. He wrapped one arm around her and gently held her hand on his chassis. He reached between her wings and slid his claws between the joints, lightly massaging them.

She softly moaned and rested her head against his shoulder. He continued massaging the joints as the day finally washed over her, her entire body feeling tired and drained and pleasantly sore. She relaxed into him, slipping into easy recharge.


End file.
